By way of general introduction, touch screens implementing tactile sensor arrays have recently received tremendous attention with the addition multi-touch sensing, metaphors, and gestures.
Despite the many popular touch interfaces and gestures, there remains a wide range of additional control capabilities that can yet be provided by further enhanced user interface technologies. A number of enhanced touch user interface features are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,570,078 and 8,169,414 as well as pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/761,978, 12/418,605, 12/502,230, 12/541,948, and a significant number of related pending U.S. patent applications by the present and associated inventors. These patents and patent applications also address popular contemporary gesture and touch features.